


Everything is Pumpkin Spice

by SparklingTrueAlpha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingTrueAlpha/pseuds/SparklingTrueAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's coffee house job becomes a lot more interesting when a gorgeous stranger comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlightlyToxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyToxic/gifts).



> Sorry this is disgustingly cheesey. It kinda got away from me. I am extremely proud of this no matter how much it may suck at parts. I also wrote over half of this in the same ten hour period and most of the rest was written late at night which is why some it may not make a lot of sense. Just bare with me. If you know who Naomi is, she way OOC in this. This is Destiel mainly, Sabriel is an established ship and the ending is painfully adorable Sabriel. 
> 
> This was beta-ed by the wonderful canibalhello on tumblr. She has been making my writing better for so long. Go give her love!

It had been a pretty slow day and Dean was just waiting for his shift to end in just oh .... two hours. He put his head on the counter and soon felt someone poking his arm. “Are you okay, mister?”

He looked up to see a small face surrounded by blonde hair barely visible over the counter. “Yeah, sweetie, I’m fine. Where are your parents?” He asked, looking around and seeing a slightly frazzled man rushing through the door.

“I’m with my Uncle Cas this weekend! He’s over there,” she said, pointing to the man who had just come up behind her.

Dean looked up to greet Cas and was met with a startling set of blue eyes and a nervous smile. “Sorry about that. Claire got a little over excited when I said yes to hot chocolate.”

“It’s not a problem. So, hot chocolate. What size?”

Cas squinted as he looked up at the menu and turned his head to the side. “The biggest one you have,” he answered with an apologetic smile, putting a hand on Claire’s shoulder.

Dean laughed and called the order back to the small blonde who was on the other end of the counter. “Anything for you, Cas?” He asked with a dazzling smile.

“Not today, uh, Dean,” Cas responded, looking at the other man’s name tag and pulling out his wallet and paying. “I hope the rest of your day picks up.”

“Thanks man,” Dean laughed.

“Venti hot chocolate,” Jo called from the other end of the counter. Claire ran to grab it from Jo.

“Say thank you, honey,” Cas said, turning his niece back toward the counter.

“Thank you,” she said, looking up at Jo.

“Sure thing,” Jo said.

“Hope to see you soon, Cas,” Dean said, waving at Cas and Claire and smiling as they waved back.

Jo burst out laughing as soon as they left. “Shut up,” Dean said, playfully punching her on the shoulder.

“You’re so lame,” she retorted.

“Yeah, yeah. Pumpkin spice latte. If it’s going to be like this for the whole day, I’m going to need some caffeine.”

“Alright, but you weren’t complaining a minute ago. Make your own damn latte.”

“Fine.” Dean proceeded to make the drink and smiled, thinking about the intense blue eyes of the man who had just come in.

___________

“Yeah, okay, Sammy. I’ll be there after work. It was just a fight. Gabriel knows you love him. Just calm down,” Dean said through the phone.

He heard his brother take a deep breath. “Okay, see you soon, jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean replied before hanging up.  

“Hey, Dean. Your break’s over,” Ellen, his manager, said from the entrance of the room. “Jo said you might want this next customer. Friend of yours, I guess. ”

“Um, okay. I was just about to head back anyway,” Dean said, slightly confused. He rolled his eyes when he saw who Jo was talking about. “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean,” Cas greeted. “Pumpkin spice latte, please. Medium or grande or whatever it’s called. Sorry, I was never good at the coffee house lingo.”

“It’s fine,” Dean smiled. “Jo, you got that?”

“Yeah, I got it, but maybe you should get it. You make a much better pumpkin spice than I do,” she said, patting him on the arm and mouthing ‘talk to him’, gaining an eye-roll from Dean.

“So, how’ve you been?” He asked Cas somewhat awkwardly, preparing the drink.

“I’ve been pretty good. Thank you. How are you?”

“I’m okay. Thanks for asking,” he said, handing Cas the drink. “Here you go.”

“Your friend was right. This is great. See you around, Dean,” Cas said as he waved and headed out of the shop.

“See ya, Cas,” Dean responded, waving.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this has taken so long for me to post. I will be posting the rest up now! Thank you so much if you're reading this and you still love me! You guys are fantastic!

Dean pulled into his brother’s driveway and the door was opened before he could knock. “You know, Dean, I really hope you never get a job that requires any kind of secrecy, because that car -”

 

“Makes a lot of noise. Don’t you have anything new?” Dean laughed, entering the house. Sam shrugged. “So you and Gabe made up then?”

 

“Yeah, we did. You were right, man. It was a stupid fight.”

 

“See, Sammy, you should just listen to me more often.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Right, because it had everything to do with you. Want a beer?”

 

“Yeah, sure. So, where is he, anyway?”

 

“He’s out getting take out. I’m pretty sure it’s Chinese.”

 

“And I’m pretty sure one of you guys need to learn to cook.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with a little... Yeah, one of us should learn to cook, which would be a lot easier if we could agree on what to cook,” Sam laughed, taking a sip of beer.

 

“You mean Gabe’s not into eating like a woodland creature? Who would’ve thought.” Dean smiled and gained Winchester Bitch Face #37.

 

“So, how’s work going?”

 

“It’s alright,” Dean shrugged and looked down as he thought about Cas.

 

“Just alright?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeah,” he said a little too defensively. “Just alright.”

 

“So, what’s his name?”

 

“Whose name?” Dean asked, looking up at his brother.

 

“The guy who has Dean Winchester blushing like a twelve year old girl.”

 

“It’s no one, Sammy,” he said, brushing it off.

 

“Whatever you say, Dean,” Sam scoffed.

  
  


The rest of the week passed without much event. Until Cas showed up again and Dean made awkward small talk. This happened for a few weeks. He wanted to get to know more about him, but there was only so much you can talk about in the ten minutes it took to make his drink, which Jo always insisted Dean make.

 

After about a month of this going on, Jo asked “So, why haven’t you tried your coffee collar thing yet?”

 

Dean shrugged. “I don’t even know if he’s ... you know ... what if he’s ...”

 

Jo laughed at her friend’s unusual awkwardness. “Oh, come on, Winchester. He’s into you and we both know it. So, what gives?”

 

“I just haven’t thought about it,” he replied. Okay, that was a lie. He had thought it ... a lot. He just didn’t want to mess up whatever they had. The coffee collar trick was something he did with the people he didn’t really want to see again. There were several times when he had ducked into the breakroom to avoid an one - night stand he hadn’t called back. For some reason, he didn’t want to have to avoid Cas. “Well, we should probably get back to work.”

 

“Dean, there’s no one here. It’s eight AM ... on a Saturday. What work?”

 

Then, as if on cue, two people walked in the door. Dean gave Jo a smug smile then turned a softer one when he stepped back behind the counter, abandoning the game of poker he was playing with Jo at one of the tables. “Hey Cas and ... Claire, right?”

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said as his niece nodded.

 

“Yep. We went sledding today!”

 

“Did you?” Dean asked, leaning down to her level.

 

“Yeah! Uncle Cas fell off the sled,” she said, pointing back at him. Dean looked up at her uncle and laughed, seeing that he was covered in snow.

 

Cas smiled at Dean, his cheeks flushed, but Dean told himself it was probably just from the cold. “Well, why don’t you two have a seat and I’ll bring your order?”

 

“But we didn’t order anything yet ...” Cas said, raising an eyebrow and trying to get some of the snow out of his messy hair.

 

“Large hot chocolate,” he said, pointing at Claire.  “And medium pumpkin spice. Did I get it wrong?”

 

“No, you got it, Dean,” Cas said, pulling his wallet out.

 

“Put that away, man. It’s on the house this time,” he smiled, going to make the drinks.

 

“Okay,” he said hesitantly, putting his wallet back in his pocket. “Thank you.”

 

“Thanks Dean,” Claire said before following Cas to a table.

 

A few minutes later, Dean came out from behind the counter with the drinks and brought them to Cas and Claire. “So, how has your week been, guys?” He asked them, sitting down. He probably should have felt like he was intruding, but they seemed to welcome the guest at their table.

 

“Mine was good,” Claire started. “I was student of the week and I got to bring my hamster to class and show everyone my favorite art project.”

 

Dean smiled. “What grade are you in, sweetie?”

 

“First,” she responded enthusiastically. “I have to stay with Uncle Cas because mommy and daddy went on a big kid vacation and I couldn’t go,” she pouted.

 

“Oh come on, Claire. He doesn’t seem that bad,” Dean replied, smiling up at Cas. “I mean he puts up with me all the time to get you free hot chocolate.”

 

“Yes, because that’s why I come here. It’s all for the free hot chocolate, because you are so unpleasant,” Cas said with a smirk. Dean smiled and looked down at the table.

 

“You two are up early this morning. What’s the occasion?”

 

“Well, Claire likes to get to the big hill at the park before everyone else does and I can’t say no to her.”

 

“Wow. She’s got you whipped, man. Eight AM on a Saturday? That’s brutal, Claire,” he said, looking back at her. She shrugged and smiled in response.

 

“So, who are you up at this ungodly hour for? The cute blonde?” Cas asked, gesturing toward Jo.

 

“Who, Jo?” Dean laughed. “No, she’s like the annoying little sister I never wanted or if you ask her the one I ‘never knew I needed’. I had to pick up a couple of extra shifts to help my little brother with law school. Him and his fiance are trying to adopt a kid so I decided to pick up the extra job so he could actually sleep in between study sessions and Gabriel doesn’t have to work twenty - four seven ... Sorry I’m rambling,” he finished, running a hand through his hair.

 

“It’s fine, Dean. I understand. Have they gotten anywhere with the adoption?”

 

“Yeah, they’ve actually been talking to a really nice, young couple and she’s due in a couple months.”

 

“That’s wonderful. Well, me and Claire should get going. She has some homework I promised James and Amelia she’d get done. See you soon?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be here all week, ” Dean smiled getting up and heading back to Jo. Smooth, Winchester. Real smooth. Then he noticed a small pair of purple gloves on the table. He grabbed them and followed Claire and Cas outside, but they had already left by the time he noticed.

 

 


End file.
